1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a controller and an image display system.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a head-mounted display device called HMD which is mounted on a user's head is known (see, for example, JP-A-2014-165893).
The head-mounted display device disclosed in JP-A-2014-165893 includes an image display unit in the shape of a pair of eyeglasses which allows the user to visually recognize a virtual image in the state where the device is mounted on the user's head, and a control unit which controls the operation of the image display unit. Of these, the control unit includes a plurality of keys (power key, direction keys, decision, enter key and the like) for accepting operations by the user. The control unit executes processing corresponding to the input operations (press operations) of these keys, and also executes predetermined image processing on image data corresponding to an image signal acquired from an external device and drives the display unit according to the image data.
When the user uses the head-mounted display device disclosed in JP-A-2014-165893, the control unit is often housed in a pocket or the like of the clothes worn by the user. In such cases, a problem that arises is that it is hard to hold the control unit stably.